The present invention relates to waterproof illumination devices using optical waveguide and, more particularly, to lighting devices for the simulation of neon lighting using optical waveguides and high intensity low voltage light sources, ideally adapted for use within an aqueous environment unsuitable for normal neon lighting devices
Neon lighting which is produced by the electrical stimulation of the electrons in the low pressure neon gas filled glass tube has been a main stay in advertising and for outlining channel letters and building structures for many years. A characteristic of neon lighting is that the tubing encompassing the gas has an even glow over its entire length irrespective of the viewing angle. This characteristic makes neon lighting adaptable for many advertising applications including script writing and designs because the glass tubing can be fabricated into curved and twisted configurations simulating script writing and intricate designs. The even glow of neon lighting being typically devoid of hot spots allows for advertising without visual and unsightly distractions. Thus, any illumination device that is developed to duplicate the effects of neon lighting must also have even light distribution over its length and about its circumference. Equally important, such lighting devices must have a brightness that is at least comparable to neon lighting. Further, since neon lighting is a well established industry, a competitive lighting device must be light in weight and have superior xe2x80x9chandleabilityxe2x80x9d characteristics in order to make inroads into the neon lighting market.
Neon lighting is recognized as being fragile in nature. Because of the fragility and heavy weight primarily due to its supporting infrastructure, neon lighting is expensive to package and ship. Moreover, it is extremely awkward to initially handle, install, and/or replace. Any lighting device that can provide those previously enumerated positive characteristics of neon lighting while minimizing its size, weight, and handleability shortcomings will provide for a significant advance in the lighting technology. Traditional neon is particularly not suited for use within an aqueous environment. If moisture penetrates the structure of a traditional neon lighting, it will impair the contact points of the electrical accessories and will result in electrical shortage and damages. Waterproofing neon lighting devices to prevent such problems typically require encapsulating the entire neon lighting device in a waterproof envelope, such as an acrylic. This adds considerable bulk to the neon device and increases the manufacturing expense.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,896 issued on Jan. 9, 1990 to Boren and assigned to the Gulf Development Company is an example of many attempts to duplicate neon lighting. Like this attempt, most prior art neon simulations have resulted in structures difficult to fabricate and providing a little in the way of weight and handling benefits. The Boren patent exemplifies this by providing a plastic panel with essentially bas-relief lettering. The material comprising the lettering is transparent and coated with a translucent material. The surrounding material is opaque. When the panel is back lit, the lettering tends to glow with a neon-like intensity.
It is therefore a paramount object of the present invention is to provide for an energy efficient, virtually unbreakable alternative to neon lighting capable of being submerged in an aqueous environment.
Additional objects of the invention will become readily apparent and addressed through a reading of the discussion below and appended drawings.
The present invention is an illumination device for simulating the lighting effect of neon lighting that is unaffected by water submersion. The device comprises a plurality of spaced point light sources secured within a waveguide and housing waterproofed by sealing. In a preferred embodiment, the device is a profiled and sealed rod with an enclosed lighting source of a string of point light sources spaced a distance apart sufficient to permit the mapping of the light emitted by each point light source into the rod. The point lighting sources and electrical leads connected to the lighting sources are encased in a waterproof sealing or potting compound essentially transparent to the light emitted by the light sources.